The technology of the present disclosure relates to a cleaning device used in an image forming apparatus.
In this type of cleaning device, remaining toner remaining on the peripheral surface of a photosensitive drum after transfer is scraped off using a cleaning blade, and the peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum is abraded by an abrasive included in the scraped-off remaining toner by using a cleaning roller. Furthermore, the scraped-off remaining toner is discharged outside a cleaning housing by using a discharge screw as waste toner.
There has been proposed a technology in which a toner crushing member is provided to the discharge screw, and a flexible plate of the toner crushing member is allowed to abut fins of the discharge screw to crush remaining toner, so that the remaining toner is smoothly supplied to the screw.